


A Simple Dialogue Demo

by circuit_breaker



Category: Shadowrun
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuit_breaker/pseuds/circuit_breaker
Summary: A simple dialogue demo for AO3.





	A Simple Dialogue Demo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ["How to Make a "Choose Your Own Adventure" Fic"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/A_Guide_to_Coding_and_Fanworks/works/11514573). 
> 
> Moreover, [thedeadparrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot) has done an excellent work with [this Shadowrun: Hong Kong fanwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418008)!
> 
> If someone wants to use this, go ahead – no need to credit me or anything. You can also modify the code as much as you like.

>> Click here to start the demo... 

  
Racter  
  
[You are having a very sophisticated conversation with Racter]  
  
Something something posthumanism something! Something something posthumanism something? Nothing nothing posthumanism nothing.

  
Racter  
  
[Racter tilts his head]  
  
Something something posthumanism something?  
  
Something something posthumanism EVERYTHING! ......

  
Gobbet  
  
[Gobbet yawns very loudly]  
  
Nerds!

  
  
[Koschei stabs you]  
  
  


[How was this done? (a link to Blogger)](https://cb-space.blogspot.com/2019/11/more-experimenting.html)


End file.
